


You Really Can't See It?

by FlyingCatPerson



Series: You Really Can't See It Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingCatPerson/pseuds/FlyingCatPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, fed up with Harry and Ginny's seeming inability to admit their feelings together, decides to play cupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around the yule ball, and it is supposed to diverge from the canon only during the Yule Ball. This means that some parts are lifted almost directly from the book, so that it stays canon. Saying this, J.K. Rowling owns everything and I write this solely for my own amusement.

Chapter 1 – The Plan

* * *

 

“Right, something needs to be done.”

Hermione stormed into the common room, not thinking to stop the portrait from falling on Neville, who came stumbling in after her.

“About what?” he asked, rubbing the spot on his leg where the portrait had hit him.

“Harry and Ginny,” She replied, “Did you listen to a different conversation to me?”

“What’s this?” asked Dean with interest, surfacing from a very violent game of exploding snap. It seemed that the Weasley twins, judging by Seamus’ singed eyebrows, had spectacularly beaten him and Seamus, although this sight was such a common occurrence that nobody batted an eyelid.

“I was saying” sighed Hermione, exasperated at Neville’s seeming lack of concentration and comprehension, “That something needs to be done about Ginny and Harry. Ginny obviously has a massive crush on Harry, and all he needs is a prod in the right direction to admit to himself that he wanted to be with her. The only people that can’t see that are Ginny and Harry themselves.” She took a deep breath, before adding “and Ron, of course, but he wouldn’t notice other people’s feelings if they came with a giant neon sign!”

Neville, who had been paying rather more attention than Hermione had thought, noticed that that last part had rather more emotion in it than should be expected from someone talking about ‘just their friend’.

Fred started to talk, seeming to be deep in thought. “You know, we have been starting to think the same thing recently.”

“And with the parade of guys she’s been dating recently” added George, ”It can’t happen too soon.”


	2. The Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione organises the Female side of the plan.

Chapter 2 – The Girls

* * *

 

Hermione was walking absent mindedly through the halls of Hogwarts, thinking about she could possibly make sure that that Ginny would be at the ball, when Neville past from behind her, looking nervous, as if he wanted to speak.

“Erm, Hermione…” he said, hesitant “I was hoping, since you’re always so nice and friendly, that maybe you could go the ball with me?” He stopped, took a breath, before hastening to add ”as friends.”

“Well actually,” She said, trying hard not to hurt his feelings “I’ve already been asked. Sorry”

“Oh.” He looked surprised, but not too downhearted, Hermione was pleased to see. “I guess I need to find someone else to go with then.”

“Ginny?” He seemed surprised “I mean she’s a great friend, but aren’t you trying to get her and Harry to go together?”

“No. The plan is to get them together at the ball. And the thing is, Ginny’s only in her third year, so she can’t go the ball unless someone asks her. If you asked her, then our plan would work, and you would have a friend to go with, at least to start the night.” She hoped desperately that he wouldn’t take what she was saying the wrong way.

“That sounds great!” Said Neville. Hermione sighed with relief. “And really, anything I can do to help the plan, just ask. I really can’t wait to see them together. Why don’t we go to the common room now and I’ll ask her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update on Fridays, but I had this one ready and couldn't resist! Also, sorry for the length, but there is a longer chapter on the way!


	3. The guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of the plan is finalised. Ginny does some thinking.

Chapter 3 - The Guys

Ginny was walking through the Entrance Hall. She had just come from potions, where it was always cold despite the number fires burning and cauldrons bubbling. She was looking forward to a warm dinner and relaxing in the common room, although less so the enormous pile of homework she had waiting for her. She was also looking forward to another thing about the common room, although that part she wouldn't admit to anyone. Harry would be there. From her chair in the corner of the room, she could curl up and sneak furtive glances over the pages of her book. She would only look up occasionally, so as not to draw attention. The rest of the time she spent daydreaming. His messed hair, so naturally perfect; his glasses, which framed his emerald eyes so well. She really couldn't help but look. She had thought that Hermione had seen her looking once, but, since she had said nothing since, Ginny was certain that she hadn't. Hermione couldn't help,herself but meddle, so Ginny was sure that if she had seen, she would have heard about it within the hour.  
Ginny was roused from her thoughts by a sudden shout from across the hall. She looked up to see her youngest brother standing in front of Fleur Delacour. He seemed to be screaming at her.  
"YUWAGOBAWIME!"  
Ginny ran over and grabbed him by the arm. He didn't resist, but he didn't exactly help either. She dragged him away, pulling him up stairs, frog marching him through corridors, man handling him through the portrait hole and pushing him into a chair, where he sat in silence. Finally, he seemed to calm down enough to speak.  
"Wha-what did I do?" He stuttered, his head in his hands. "I screamed at Fleur Delacour."  
Ginny patted his arm, doing her best to comfort him, whilst also trying very hard not to laugh. At that moment, Harry came in.  
"What's up Ron?" He asked. He had obviously noticed his face and her soothing tone, Ginny thought. She watched Ron look up and talk to Harry , although she wasn't really listening to their conversation. She was too busy thinking about Harry. She knew that, out of all the girls in the school (except perhaps Hermione, although she obviously had her sights set on Ron) she knew Harry the best. She knew the real Harry. The other girls just saw the hero. The teen who had survived encounters not once, not twice, but three times (if you counted a memory from a diary, which she did, considering it had almost killed her) and the jock who had saved his house team from losing three years in a row. But she knew him better than that. She knew the sweet sensitive boy who never went looking for trouble, but who always seemed to end up in the most dangerous of situations; who could tell when his friend was upset, and came straight over to help. She continued to spiral deeper into her mind, until she was roused by a shock by Harry's words.  
"I asked her to go with me just now."  
Who? She thought desperately. Who did he ask? Her thoughts raced as she tried to remember a conversation she had only half listened to. They had been talking about Fleur and then Diggory and then... Who?... Cho! Harry had asked Cho to the ball. Well, Ginny thought, at least she had said no.  
"This is mad!" She heard Ron say. "We're the only ones left who haven't asked anyone!" Ginny hoped it would stay that way. Although she knew Harry would never ask her, it was still painful every time she thought about him going with anyone else. She didn't want him to go alone, especially since he was supposed to be opening the other champions, but still...  
Finished in her thought, she realised she had missed some of the conversation. She noticed that the topic had moved away from Harry and onto Hermione.  
"Ha! As if" Ron exclaimed, obviously not believing that Hermione had a partner. "She just didn't want to go with Neville... I mean, who would?"  
"Don't!" She started "Don't laugh-" She was interrupted by Hermione coming in through the portrait hole.  
"Why weren't you two at dinner?" Hermione asked.  
Ginny could hear laughter and decided to do something that would shut it up for good.  
"Because- oh stop it you two- because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball".  
Unsurprisingly, the laughter around her stopped.  
"Thanks a bunch Ginny" said Ron. Ginny was pleased with herself. Ron's reaction was exactly what she had expected. Hermione's however, was not.  
"All the good looking ones taken Ron? Eloïse Midgen starting to look quite pretty now is she? Well I'm sure you'll find someone who'll take you." She seemed to take looking for and asking out someone good looking very personally. More than a best friend should, Ginny thought. For Hermione at least, she started to think, maybe there was something else there. She turned to her older brother, and immediately noticed the way he was looking at Hermione. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. Ginny immediately realised what he was about to do, and, cringing, hoped that he wouldn't put his foot in it too badly.  
"Hermione, Neville's right - you are a girl." Ginny closed her eyes, embarrassed for her brother. He had tried to express his half formed feelings, but had done in in the worst of ways. Hermione was not going to let him get away with it.  
"Oh, well spotted." Ginny could hear the acid in her voice. Ron, it seemed, was completely oblivious.  
"Well - you could come with one of us." Ginny couldn't believe it. Ron's method of asking out had gone from bad to worse. Although, she thought, she shouldn't be surprised. This was her brother she was talking about. He still seemed completely convo that his plan would work.  
"No, I can't" Hermione snapped.  
"Oh, come on" he said. He was just letting the tiniest hint of impatience creep into his voice. "We need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, and everyone else has..."  
Ginny couldn't understand how Ron was still so convinced Hermione hadn't got a partner.  
Hermione was starting to go red. "I can't come with you, because I'm already going with someone." Hermione, Ginny thought, was very clearly telling the truth. So much so, that everyone in the Gryffindor common room (for the argument had grown loud enough to attract everyone's attention) was staring at Ron with the same incredulity as Ginny. How could he still believe so strongly that she had no partner?  
But believe it he obviously did, for the next thing he said was, "No you're not! You only said that to get rid of Neville." Ron was clearly incredulous too, but for a very different reason than the rest of the common room. He thought it weird that Hermione would keep her 'lie' going for so long.  
"Oh did I?" Said Hermione. Ginny saw her eyes flash. Ron was in real danger now. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean that no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"  
Ron stared at Hermione. Seeing a grin spread onto his face, Ginny closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch her brother seal his fate.  
"Ok, ok we know you're a girl." He said. Ginny put her head in her hands. "That do? Will you come now?"  
"I've already told you," said Hermione, seething, "I'm going with someone else!"  
Ginny took her head out of her hands just in time to see Hermione storm off towards the girls dormitories.  
"She's lying." Said Ron, matter of factory as he watched her walk away.  
"She's not." Replied Ginny, her voice quiet.  
"Who is it then?" Snapped Ron.  
"I'm not telling you. It's her business." Said Ginny. They may have been her brother and her crush, but Ginny was loyal to her best friend before all others.  
"Right." Said Ron. He seemed put out, but ready to get on with what needed doing all the same. "This is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with Harry, an i'll just -"  
"I can't," said Ginny quickly. She could see her face going scarlett. "I'm going with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought, well,... I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year." She felt miserable. She had missed out on the chance to go to the ball with Harry. Harry, the quidditch hero. Harry, the boy who lived. Harry, the bravest person she knew. Harry, who valued above all others his family and friends, and would do anything for them. Harry, the love of her life. Harry, who would never see her as more than a sister.  
"I think I'll go to dinner," she said. She got out of her chair and walked over to and out of the portrait hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right! I finally got my act together and typed up a chapter! It's a little (or maybe a lot!) longer though, so hopefully it's worth the wait? Only one chapter (or two, depending on I I split it!) left! The story is finished, it's just typing it up that slows me down. By the way, if you find and grammatical/spelling error in my writing, please tell me . I always like to learn and keep the writing (the rules side at least) of the highest quality possible. Anyway, see you soon, the I upload the next chapter!


	4. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan gets put into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the way this is written, I've included text taken directly from J.K. Rowling's books. This is the text in italics.
> 
> As always though, this text along with all of the characters and ideas belong to Ms Rowling, and I'm only writing this for my own amusement.

Harry walked into the ball to with Parvati on his arm, feeling as though he might be sick at any moment. He followed the other champions to the centre of the room, feeling dwarfed by them. They were all at least two years older than him. He felt as though someone has set the collar of he dress robes on fire. Looking around, he saw his friends in the crowds around him. There was Seamus and Lavender, Ron as Parvati, Neville and Ginny, and Dean, who had come with a slightly strange, but nonetheless lovely looking Ravenclaw from the year below. From the way that Neville was looking at her, Harry thought that there might have been some ulterior motive to Dean’s choice of date. Especially with the rumours going round about Dean. Still, that would have to be saved for later. He turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Although he knew that all the eves in the room couldn't possibly be on the two of them (the three other champions having entered before him) it certain felt that way. He could feel the untrusting eyes of many of his fellow Hogwarts students on his back as he walked through the crowds and took his place with the other champions in the centre of the room.

As he started thinking about what was to come next, he found himself very grateful that he had asked Parvati Patil to the ball. The Patils were a rich pureblood family from the same high echelons as the Malfoys and the Blacks. Parvati and her sister had been preparing for this moment for their entire lives. She looked perfectly at home.

Harry’s nerves, however, must have shown up on his face, because his partner leaned up to whisper in his ear.

“Don't worry” she said, in the quietest of voices. “Just follow my lead, you'll be fine.”

The music started, and Harry did as she said. They circled the floor a few times, staying in formation with the other three couples, until the music started to change and their classmates joined them on the floor. Harry continued following Parvati’s lead, until eventually she lead him to a table where Padma and Ron were already sat, one on each side, each looking extremely grumpy.

_“How's it going?” Harry asked Ron, sitting down and opening a bottle of butterbeer._

_Ron didn't answer. He was glaring at Hermione and Krum, who were dancing nearby. Padma was sitting with her arms and legs crossed, one foot jiggling in time to the music. Every now and then she threw a disgruntled look at Ron, who was completely ignoring her. Parvati sat down on Harry’s other side, crossed her arms and legs too, and within minutes, was asked to dance by a boy from Beauxbatons._

_“You don't mind, do you, Harry?” Parvati said._

“What?” Asked Harry distantly, now more focused on watching Ginny dancing with Neville.

“Urgh, fine,” snapped Parvati. She stalked off with the boy from Beauxbatons, taking Padma with her and joining another small group of people.

Ginny dropped down breathless into Parvati’s empty chair.

“I've been dancing with Neville,” she said, starting to catch her breath. “He told me sit here whilst he got us drinks. He's such a gentleman. And such a good dancer!” Seeing Ginny sat next to him, so beautiful in her robes, and so happy in the noise and atmosphere of the party, he realised he was feeling a pang of something he couldn't quite describe towards Neville, wishing that he wouldn't be ‘such a gentleman’. ‘It means nothing’ he tried to convince himself. ‘It's just because she's your best friend’s sister. Hell, she's pretty much your sister’. It didn't work.

Just then, Hermione came over and sat in one of the other empty chairs at their table, bringing a welcome distraction for Harry.

_“Hi,” said Harry. Ron didn't say anything._

_“It's hot, isn't it?” said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. “Viktor’s just gone to get us some drinks.”_

_Ron gave her a withering look._

_“Viktor? he said. “Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?”_

_Hermione looked at him in surprise._

_“What's up with you?” she said._

_"If you don't know" said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you"_

"Urgh , spit it out already!" Murmured Ginny, just loud enough for everyone but Hermione and Ron to hear.

_Hermione stared at Ron, then at Harry, who shrugged. "Ron what-?"_

_"He's from Durmstrang!" Spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You - you're -" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternising with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"_

Ginny buried her head in her hands, embarrassed by her brother's outburst. "If he carries on like this he's going to blow it." She whispered, exasperated, to Harry.

_Hermione’s mouth fell open._

_“Don't be so stupid!” She said after a moment. “The enemy! Honestly - who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?”_

“Well tha-that's different!” Ron stuttered.

“Oh, different.” Hermione retorted “Of course-”

"Oh shut up!" Ginny cried, unable to take it any longer. "For Merlin’s sake, you guys are just so... Argh!" She gave a screech of exasperation, before continuing, "Just kiss already!"

And with that, as if a switch had been pulled in his brain, Ron rushed forward, kissing Hermione with more force and passion than Ginny had thought he was capable of. They got closer and closer, more and more entangled in each other's arms, looking like they might never let go.

Hermione, though at first looking taken aback at Ron’s kiss, had responded with, if possible, even more energy, pressing her body against his and digging her fingers into his hair. Ginny looked away, cringing at her brother’s lack of technique. She turned to Harry.

“It looks like they're trying to suck the life out each other, doesn't it?” She sighed, mock disapprovingly, although she looked very pleased with herself. Harry was in awe of her devious streak. He found himself laughing hysterically at her words. What was wrong with him? Hermione, finally coming up for a few seconds’ air saw, and shot him a knowing smile, before burying herself back in Ron’s chest. Harry’s face burned, as he looked desperately for a new topic of conversation.

Thankfully, a new topic of conversation turned up in the form of wolf whistles coming from Fred and George. They wandered over with Angelina and Alicia, their dates.

"Hermione!" Krum exclaimed with relief, having just found their little group through the throng of dancers after following the sound of the whistles.

"Victor!"

Hermione looked up, surprised, and quickly broke away from Ron.

Then he stepped towards her, having just noticed exactly what situation he had found his date in.  
"What is this this?" He cried, more in confusion than anger. Hermione finally tore herself away, and Krum to realised just who it was that was snogging his girlfriend.

"You!" He yelled "but your the one that has been arguing with her all evening!" He cried, bewildered.

"Victor, this is Ron, he's..." She trailed off, without any idea how her sentence would end.

"Going to be spending the rest of the ball with Hermione ," Ron finished, protectively.

"I'm really sorry Victor" Hermione "I guess... I guess, I just couldn't suppress it any more. Can you forgive me?"

Victor looked between them, seeing all the prices finally fall into place. "I always knew you weren't fully into our relationship. When we were together everything seemed kind of forced, as if you were never really there. I guess now I see why. I hope you two are happy." He turned away, making towards the doors.

"Victor!" Hermione called to him, taking a few steps.

He spun back towards them.

"No," he croaked, looking close to tears "Please, just let me leave." He turned, walking through the crowds and out of the door without another word.

“Finally” exclaimed Fred in mock relief trying his best to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation.

“Yeah,” finished George, “we thought we were going to have to slip you both one of our ‘Confidence Cough Sweets’ or something.”

“Speaking of which,” started Hermione, getting back to her main aim of the evening, “has anyone seen Neville?”

“Yeah, he's over there with Luna” said George. He pointed to the far corner of the room, where Neville was dancing with a girl who had dirty blonde waist length hair braided with flowers, trailing over her lime and ochre dress robes, which had ivy growing up one side, which grew into the flowers in her hair.

“Thanks. Come talk to him with me will you?” She asked the twins. They nodded, and the three of them left, walking towards the dancing couple. Ginny went to get herself a drink, Neville having evidently forgotten, taking Alicia and Angelina with her. Harry and Ron were left alone in an awkward silence.

“So,” said Harry after a few minutes “been wanting to do that for long?” Ron's ears turned scarlett, but he didn't say anything. Harry sniggered, before returning to watching the partygoers in silence.

Eventually Hermione, Fred and George came back over to their makeshift base camp.

“Little brother” said George “come with us. We have some discussion to do.”

“But - I was gonna-“ stuttered Ron.

“In a minute,” intervened Fred “Right now, you need to come with us”. Together they left, each with an arm draped over Ron’s shoulders.

Once they were gone, Hermione turned to Harry.

“Harry, would you like to dance?”

“But”

“Harry Potter, a girl just asked you to dance. Do you have no manners?”

“But, Ron - “

“I will dance with Ronald later. Right now I am insisting on dancing with you.”

And so, they walked onto the dance floor. Hermione had chosen a particularly fast paced, bass heavy during which to get up, so Harry didn't have to worry about dancing. Soon though, the music slowed to a ballad. Hermione Hermione put her arms around Harry’s neck. They started softly rocking from side to side, but also, Harry realised, slowly but steadily moving in circles towards the centre of the room.

Harry sank deep into his thoughts, and without realising it he found himself wondering what it would be like if it was Ginny he was dancing with. Ginny who had her arms round his neck and was swaying with him. He saw Cho across the room dancing with Cedric, and wondered what he ever saw in her. She was a year older than him, and obviously adored Cedric. And she was nowhere near as headstrong and resourceful as Ginny. She didn't have that rebellious streak that was so much a part of who Ginny was.

He was jolted out back to reality by Hermione letting go him, and letting her hands fell from around his neck, to into Ron's soft grip. She stepped away, and Harry looked up to see that Neville was nearby, dancing with Ginny. Luna, the blonde girl whom Harry had to admit he hadn't noticed had been standing next to Ron, tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

“May I cut in?” She asked. She had a soft, ethereal voice that Harry wasn't surprised to hear coming from her mouth. It seemed to suit her personality very well. She turned, gesturing towards Harry and added “I doubt you'll be lacking a partner for very long.” She turned back towards Neville, resting her head on his chest. He turned his attention towards Ginny, not noticing that Ron and Hermione had also moved away. He was too focused on her. He moved closer to her, putting his arms around her waist. At the same time, she put hers over his shoulders, and suddenly her body was pressed against his. As they started to dance, she looked up.

“Mistletoe” she breathed. Harry followed her eyes, and saw that, sure enough, they were standing under an immense ball of mistletoe.

“Well,” murmured Harry into her ear, “far be it for us to ignore tradition.” He leant towards her, bringing his face down to meet hers and kissing her, softly, delicately, but with all the love in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at me! I finally got the last chapter out!
> 
> I'm typing it at 2 in the morning though so I'm sure there's a lot of typos and grammar issues, so if you spot any, please tell me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I've got another story in the works right now, but knowing me I won't have it out any time in the next decade, so who knows! Anyways it's set in the same universe as this so if you're interested, look out for that! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the this chapter! I have missed two updates, so from now on I'm just going to say I'll update when I have the time. Hopefully it shouldn't be too long!
> 
> Update: I don’t know if there’s still anyone interested in this universe, but I’m doing my best to get the next story in it started. Ive got the idea planned outl but I’ve only got like half a chapter written at the moment and I’m busy with a lot of school work. I really want to get it finished eventually though!


End file.
